starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Legends:Urai Fen
Urai Fen foi o leal guarda-costas de Tyber Zann, e o segundo no comando do Consórcio Zann. Em algum período, ele fez algo que fez que IG-88 o devesse um favor. Biografia Um membro da raça Talortai, Fen serviu em um papel importante nas conquistas de Tyber Zann e era velho o suficiente para ter vivido para ver uma das Guerras dos Sith. Ele era a unica pessoa que Zann confiava para lidar com o holocron Sith roubado de Jabba o Hutt, pouco antes da captura de Tyber. Preocupado com a sobrevivência do Consórcio, Fen fez contato com alliados desconhecidos em Kamino. Eles estavam dispostos a dar abrigo aos remanecentes do Consórcio, então Fen moveu as forças do Consórcio de Ryloth para Kamino. Fen então atacou as forças Império em Kamino, as derrotou, e esperou até Tyber Zann estar pronto. Enquanto isso Urai descobriu que o holocron Sith é tão velho quanto a Guerra Sith, fazendo-o (o holocron) ter mais de 4,000 anos de idade. Ele descobriu que era uma forma de um dispositivo para guardar informações, mas ele tambem acreditava que ele servia a algum proposito desconhecido. Urai então persuadiu Han Solo e Chewbacca para ir para Kessel e resgatar Tyber Zann. Depois de matar um bounty hunter contratado por Jabba o Hutt Urai e Tyber criaram a Insurreição de Kessel e usaram a distração para chegar ao Millennium Falcon. Urai Fen também tomou parte na missão para intimidar o mundo natal dos Noghri, Honoghr. Eventualmente ele também teve parte na intimidação do Governador Koong Eeth, na Batalha de Saleucami, e explorou a fabrica de Droides Destroyers Mark-2 que Jabba the Hutt achou em Hypori. Urai acompanhou Zann na sua busca para achar um usuário da Força em Dathomir que poderia destrancar o artefato Sith. Sempre atento à Nightsister chamada Silri que eles acharam, Urai contante mente perguntava se ele podia mata-la, porque ele pensava que ela poderia machucar Tyber. Outros atos do Consórcio em que ele ajudou foram: roubar gás tibanna de Bespin para Príncipe Xizor, saquear os cofres do Imperador Palpatine em Coruscant, e procurar informações dos outros cofres do Imperador espalhados pela Galáxia no Eclipse. Urai era um guerreiro orgulhoso e ancestral, preferindo o combate corpo-a-corpo e o uso de suas lâminas únicas a usar blasters. Essas lâminas provaram ser mais afiadas e mais poderosas que o resto e podiam destruir veículos tão bem quanto destruir infantaria. Em batalha, ele e Zann estavam equipados com dispositivo de camuflagem pessoal. Ele tambem tinha um dispositivo de shoque que podia atordoar pessoas, que Urai usou muitas vezes durante batalhas. Características Urai Fen, como muitos da sua raça, era Sensitivo à A Força, mas ele nunca a usou. talvez por causa disso, ele era relutante em discutir suas habilidades abertamente. O Lado da Luz e o Lado Sombrio não tinham controle sobre o habilidoso guerreiro, muito provavelmente devido a seu treinamento em combate e sensibilidade a Força. No manual em inglês do jogo o seu nome é escrito como Urai Fenn. Mas o site oficial e as discrições e diálogos do jogo provam que Urai Fen é o modo correto de se escrever. Aparições *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption '' Fontes *Designer Diary at Gamespot.com *LucasForums: News from the Underworld: Vol. 1, Issue 1 *Official LucasArts Empire at War: Forces of Corruption website Fen, Urai Categoria:Sensitivos à Força Categoria:Criminosos Categoria:Talortai